Brent Albright
Brent Ashton Albright is the father of Neal Albright, Luna Albright, and Mike Albright. He is the former husband/soulmate of Evelyn Finau. Early History Brent was born and raised in London, England. In August 2031, Brent moved to Spokane, Washington for Gonzaga University. He met his new friends. A few days later, Brent met Graham Kielman about he needed his help for English Grammer. In Spring 2032, He was accident fell to Evelyn Finau and she says "Ouch and are you alright?" then Brent says "Yes, I'm okay and what about you?" Evelyn says "I visit the open house for next years." He met her and he have felt like a soulmate. In August 2032, He was accident fell toward Evelyn Finau again. Rory Mallinson was jealous of them and he met Rory at lunchtime. In June 2033, He walked toward Cafe but he found Evelyn got heartbreaking about broke up with Rory Mallinson. In August 2033, He trying to ask out Evelyn but she was with Cody Call. One year later in November 2034, Evelyn was broke up with Cody because Cody has feelings for Elissia Merriwether. She's cried again and Brent always there for her but he totally forgets the date with his girlfriend. Also, He decided to broke up with his ex and he did for Evelyn. At Christmas Day, Evelyn Finau and Brent told the truth of each other and they kissed and fell in love. In May 2035, Brent's graduated and Evelyn Finau went to support him because she's do love him a lot. But Rory Mallinson went there too and he just gave his best wish. On May 8, 2036, Brent got a job in London, England but he needs to ask his girlfriend, Evelyn for permission. Richard Call met him and he needed his help with the supernatural. A few weeks later, Evelyn Finau got the job in London, England too and she gonna told Brent about this. Brent was happy about it and he wants the rest of his life with his future wife, Evelyn. In Summer 2036, They moved to London, England but Evelyn Finau has still feeling for Rory Mallinson but he's married and she's move on and she still in love with Brent. On Christmas day, he proposed to Evelyn for the rest of his life then she says yes and she's so exciting. In 2037, They had first children of a son, Neal Albright. In 2038, They had other second children of a daughter, Luna Albright. In November 2040, Richard Call called them about joined fighting against Graham Kielman, Aubrey Galanis, and her coven. In December 2040, Brent decided to join them and his wife, Evelyn Finau joined them too. He decided to call his cousin, Katie Albright taking care of Neal and Luna for a few weeks. Brent and Evelyn arrived in Washington and they reunited with Richard Call. He fought the Volturi and he was near to James Langfield and Charlie Sederstrom. He was shocked about Richard Call's death and he yelling at them and he killed a whole bad werewolf. He thought his wife was dead but Cody Call saved her life and Brent can't lose her too. After He and Evelyn went to visit James Langfield's funeral and he went to visit Richard Call's funeral and he said goodbye to him. On January 3, 2041, He and Evelyn decided back to England but Evelyn asked him that she wants to be moved to Yorkshire, England. Then he agrees with her. They had other three children of son, Mike Albright. Nine years later, Brent's passed away by cancer and Evelyn was heartbreaking again but Oscar Sederstrom helped her and her children.